


Run

by venndaai



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Art, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24
Collections: Hurt Comfort Exchange 2020





	Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akingnotaprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/gifts).



[](https://imgur.com/ZxEAjj2) [](https://imgur.com/zyh9kOc)


End file.
